Sonny and Chad, Chad and Sonny
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: Sonny and Chad were secretly going out. Chad ruined things by dating Vanessa. How will Sonny react? Will they come out a couple or enemies?


**_Sonny's pov_**

* * *

Argh! I hated Chad Dylan Cooper. I hated him. How could he do that. Isn't teasing me enough? No! He had to go and make out with THE Vanessa Hudgens! Vanessa Hudgens for Pete's sake. Well at least now I know why he hated Zac Efron so much. What has she got that I don't. Besides the obvious. Duh!

"Why can't Chad just leave me and my feelings alone."

"Because he loves you Sonny!"

I slowly turned around only to be greeted with a smirking Chad with a glint in his eyes I have never seen before. " W-What did you say?"

"You heard me! I don't love you enough to repeat myself Sonny." I loved hearing my name through his lips. 'I love you Sonny', he said that. I wasn't dreaming it!

"Sonny, I just told you I love you. Aren't you going to say something?"

" Why? How do I know your not lying to get revenge on me for ruining your one of a kind Yanigo suit or what ever it is?"

" Ok. First of all, it's not Yanigo suit. And second. Wait!"

It would have sinked in eventually. 3..2..1.. "YOU RUINED MY ONE OF A KIND SUIT! SONNY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I smirked. This was my Chad. He stepped closer to me and I just stood my ground. If he really wanted me I wouldn't make it harder than it had to be. He got close enough to grab me if I decided to run. I ducked and legged it to the door. Ok. I guess I had a change of heart. Maybe I will make it fun, a bit of a challenge is good for the soul. Or so I hear. We both started running around Tawni's side of the room, pushing all her neatly arranged make-up off of her dresser when he pushed me up against it. " I missed this Sonny!"

"What, pushing me up against things, running like a 5 year old or just me in general?"

"All of them!" he said shyly. I grinned hearing that. He was shy around me and missed me, and pushing me up against things. Either one is good. "I really do love you sexy Sonny Munroe."

"I love you too cutey Chad Dylan Cooper." His smile dropped a little at the nickname.

" Cutey. Really Sonny, really? I give you sexy and you give me cutey!" I didn't know what to say so I sidestepped his 'embrace' and legged it to the door. I turned around to find him staring at me. He looked shocked. Oops. Didn't think he expected me to move. Oh well. I never really live up to expectations, at least with him. Catching his glance, I did his signature 'peace out sukka' and ran to the canteen.

_***Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***_

After the shock wore off he must of chased after me because less than 10 minutes later I was face to face with THE Chad Dylan Cooper. "Hey Munroe, have you met Vanessa?"

"As a matter of fact, I may have seen you and her together at some point in my life. Why?" I was shocked, if that is what you call it. We were close to kissing like 10 minutes ago and now he was back to his jerkself.

"Oh so you do watch. Good!"

"Why is that good Chad?" I was feeling exasperated and really needed to find the Chad I was with before. I liked him better. "Because then I know it's working!" He said this pretty quite but I still heard him. "Are you saying you want me to be jealous, that you aim for that every time you get a new girlfriend, if that's what you call her. Her and Zac will be together soon and she will dump you for the jerk you are."

"If you really must know, she is using me. She has an album out next month and needs all the publicity she can get. Apparently I will bring her more than Zac. Take that Zac!" He smirked and pooped his collar. It took a while for what he said to sink in but once it did I was amazed. Chad was letting Vanessa use him for his publicity. He hated that. I hated that. "Why are you letting her use you Chad?"

" Erm w-well.. You s-see..." He trailed off awkwardly continuing stuttering. Chad never stuttered or seemed nervous. Why was he now. " You see, I'm using her and she's using me. She's using me for publicity as I just told you. And I am using her in making erm in making Zac Efron envious."

" I know you hate him and all. But really Chad really?" I mocked him and he smiled. A genuine smile I hadn't seen since this conversation started. "Ok. I'll tell you the real reason if you just promise not to laugh and have an open mind when I tell you this." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Ok, I was hoping she would make you jealous and make you realise you do actually like me. Or you could have a cat fight. That would be pretty hott, even hotter than dating twins!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are incredulous!"

"Oh I know." He smirked again.

_***Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***_

Our next encounter was even more weird. I was walking out of the bathroom after touching up my hair and make-up, yes I like to look pretty but only for him, when he pulled my arm and dragged me into a closet. A CLOSET. What it lacked in width it made up for in height. Chad and I were practically standing on each other. I could feel his breath on my face, and vice versa. My own breath hitched in my throat for a micro-second but I could tell he had noticed. That smirk appeared on his lips again. "So being this close makes you breathless?"

"No! It was the shock." I answered a bit to fast. He raised 1 of his eyebrows as if in saying " You sure you want to stick with that story because I don't believe a single word of it!" I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good." We were silent after that. About a minute later I asked "So we're good?"

" We are so good!" He smirked and I suddenly noticed exactly how close we were and through that little thing we had moved our heads directly in front of each other, our noses touching. He noticed too but not of us even attempted to move backwards. Instead we stared into each others eyes. Hmm. He has sparkly blue eyes, the colour of blueberries. I always had a thing for blue eyes. I lowered my gaze to his lips. Subconsciously licking mine. He noticed this and took a deep breath. I braced myself for something, anything. When nothing happened I was a bit disappointed. I thought something would happen but no. He just breathed in and out deeply. I took advantage of his shock like face and put my lips to his. They were just touching, waiting for some response from him. Chad took the next move and kissed me. His hands moved to my waist as my hands glided into his untouchable hair. He didn't seem to mind this time. I pulled his head closer to mine if possible and we sung our hips to an imaginary beat. For now we were content. Kissing in a closet. I broke the kiss to soon for my liking. I needed to know he actually wanted me. Just me! "Chad, I need you to prove to me that you want me and only me. I can't deal with you cheating on me and I won't forgive you if you do!" He nodded in agreement and opened the door. He pecked my lips and walked off. I smiled to myself. This would be one hell of a week.

_***Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy*~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***__**~*Channy***___

1 week later

It was shocking but Chad had actually done it. All week he had being his normal conceited self but nicer. He dumped Vanessa and even apologized to Zac Efron. If that isn't an improvement I don't know what is. I truly believed he had improved. For me. That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. "Tawni, do you think Chad has changed?" I braced myself. This was not going to be an easy conversation. " We are talking about Chad why?" She was using her bored tone but I could tell she was excited, dunno what for though. How is this topic exciting for her?

" Well, he seems different yet the same and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining it."

"oh, well in that case no you are not imagining it Sonny. Chad is still the same conceited, self obsessed jerk we have always known. The only different is now he is a single jerk who no longer cheats on anyone. In fact he hasn't been seen linked with anyone since Vanessa. So I have to say this is real, unless we are both imagining it, but I wouldn't imagine that."

"Ok. Well thanks Tawni. You really helped." I went to go find Chad. Recently he has being keeping his distance in public, but coming around more often to my dressing room when Tawni was out. We just kissed and cuddled and chatted about everything and nothing. He had proved it and now I could go out with him, if he still wanted me that is. I found him in the canteen waiting for his steak. I slowly walked up to him, mentally preparing myself. Tapping his shoulder gently, inhaling oxygen deeply. He turned around, with a frown on his face. It disappeared as soon as he saw me. I was flattered. I expected him to shout at me for interrupting his 'steak time'. Instead he smiled and turned back around, since the woman serving him was waiting impatiently he quickly gave her his order and turned around again. "Hey Sonny, can I talk to you later. I'm really looking forward to my steak today."

"Sure I guess. It was only going to take a minute but sure. Eat your steak. I'll be at my table staring at whatever it is I have to eat today." I walked off a bit disappointed. He preferred his steak. I should be okay with that. Why aren't I? "Are you okay Sonny?" Of course the one day I want to think alone, Tawni becomes observant. "Yeah im fine Tawni. Perfectly happy." There may have been a bit of sarcasm there but im sure Tawni didn't notice. "Come on Sonny. What's Chad done now?" She noticed.

"Why do you think Chad has done anything?"

"Because if someone else does something they never make you this upset. Chad could get a cold and you'd be upset. So what did he do?"

I muttered "He wanted to eat his steak instead of talking to me." It sounded silly to say it out loud but it really upset me.

"That's all he did. This is his first break of the day, he must be hungry. Apparently Mackenzie Falls has some special guest which could either raise there viewers or lower them. Everyone is stressed out about it."

"Wow! How come you know about this and I don't?"

"Zora." That one word answered my question. Of course Zora would know about this. She knows about everything. Maybe she even knows about... No she can't. But just to be sure. "Did Zora tell you anything else?"

"No! Should she have?" I would of probably settled for that answer if her eyes had not lighted up when she asked. They only light up when she knows she will be told something worthy i.e. gossip. Meaning she knows I should be telling her something. This is not good. "Dunno if she should have. She tells people different things. She is after all only 11."

"True but do you need to tell me something Sonny?"

"Not really, unless you want to know about mine and Chad's latest argument or my dentist appointment on Friday. I'm having a sleepover next week for my best friend. Anything else you need to know?"

"No I'm good. But thanks for sharing all that interesting, erm, information. Got to go now. Got a date with a mirror and my coco moco coco lipgloss. Cya. BTW Chad is on his way, look pretty!"

"Ok, huh wait what'd you mean look pretty?"

"Sorry. Can't help you with everything!" I was feeling a bit frustrated now.

"Tawni!" I shouted after her but she was already out the door. This was bad. She knew something was, I mean is going on between me and Chad. "Hey Sonny. Sorry about earlier I was cranky and there's this person watching our every move and I was just really hungry..." he continued rambling on for about 5 minutes and I got bored. I put my finger to his lips to shut him up. It worked instantly. As soon as my finger touched his lips I felt a spark. Butterflies suddenly appeared in my stomach and I was nervous and edgy. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I couldn't stand it. I quickly took my finger off of his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean... I mean... Sorry! I really want to kiss you at the moment." I was flustered. Normally I wouldn't be so forthcoming and blurt it out like that.

"It's ok Sonny. Come to my dressing room. Now please!" He smiled and walked off. I watched him put his plate away and walk out the door. He winked at me secretly and it turned my legs to jelly. I followed, fast walking all the way. As soon as I got to the door I knocked quietly and allowed him to pull me in. The second the door was shut we were having a heated make out session. My tongue darted around his mouth and his darted around mine. Finding each other they started a battle. My hands combed through his hair pushing his head closer to mine passionately. His hands pulled my waist towards him, wanting us to be as close as possible. I smiled. I missed this. I missed him. It had been one hell of a week. We both heard the door open but decided to ignore it, hoping it wasn't anyone important. We broke apart hearing Portlyn screaming into her phone. I could faintly hear Tawni in the background saying something like "I knew it. They are so cute together!" I grinned hearing that. Tawni approved. That saved me some hassle. I turned to Chad to see him smiling also. Portlyn must like it too, meaning she wasn't going to kick his butt for kissing 'the enemy', I was relieved. Now they knew I didn't need to hide it. I kissed Chad again, and once his body got out of it's shell shock he reciprocated. We were making out again and I could only just hear Portlyn laughing and shutting the door. On the bright side, I didn't have to tell anyone and neither did Chad. But Tawni was going to kill me for not telling her. But I could kiss Chad in public now. This was a lot better than 2 weeks ago, sneaking kissing in closets.

Chanessa gone, replaced with Channy was the headlines everywhere the next day.

* * *

**_Please review. I really like how this turned out and want your opinions. This is my second fanfiction and i'd love to know what I need to improve on_**


End file.
